Kiaulune
Kiaulune (also called Shadowcatch and the New Town) is the southernmost city of the southern continent of the homeworld. A large and genuinely ancient city, its libraries housed an immense store of ancient history. It is located south of the Dandha Presh mountains, and roughly 700 to 800 miles south of another large city, Taglios. Kiaulune is as far south from the Sea of Torments as possible before reaching the Shadowgate, beyond which is the glittering plain. The city's name in fact translates to "Shadow Gate" in the native Sangel language. Kiaulune was devastated by the horrible earthquake inadvertently caused by Soulcatcher at the very end of Bleak Seasons. The city was later the site of violent urban combat during the Siege of Overlook. Ancient history The librarians of Kiaulune recorded the entry of all the Free Companies of Khatovar as they accessed the homeworld via the Shadowgate, each using a magic lance as their Shadowgate key. And, the librarians likewise recorded the return of all but one, the Black Company, back across the gate. The Black Company, unlike the others, had lost sight of its original mission over the centuries, forgot that their Lance of Passion was actually a Shadowgate key, and became simply a band of mercenaries that migrated slowly northward for generations. Before Croaker's Annals After the Shadowmasters captured a lesser-known city called Pityus, they made their first significant conquests: Kiaulune and Jaicur. Longshadow conquered Kiaulune about 20 years before the start of She Is the Darkness. He made this city his headquarters and changed its name to Shadowcatch, and he built his giant personal fortress Overlook not far south of it. Only the conquered peoples of the Shadowlands referred to the city by the name Shadowcatch. He then jealously scoured its ancient libraries for arcane secrets and sorcery, stealing everything only for himself, and wiping out anyone who shared the knowledge he coveted. ''Bleak Seasons'' Kiaulune was devastated by the tremendous earthquakes at the end of Bleak Seasons. These tremors were caused by Soulcatcher's irresponsible tinkering in the throne room of Shivetya far away on the glittering plain. Many thousands died in the quakes. ''She Is the Darkness'' Not long after his victories at the Battle of Lake Tanji and the Battle of Charandaprash, the Liberator Croaker reached Kiaulune with the Black Company and his Taglian armies. The Company's Annalist, Murgen, had already seen the city many times through spectral eyes (using Smoke's disembodied spirit). Upon seeing the place for the first time in person, however, he was stunned by the wreckage, and recorded his impression in the Annals: The still-ruined streets of Kiaulune were rocked by violent urban combat during the Siege of Overlook. In or near Kiaulune, the Prahbrindrah Drah was arrested by Goblin and his Shaded Road commandos for betraying the Black Company. Once Overlook was captured and Longshadow seized, the Shadowmaster wars finally ended. Kiaulune wars Kiaulune and its surrounding areas were next the battlegrounds of the Kiaulune wars. This conflict took place during the first 5 years of the 15-year gap between She Is the Darkness and Water Sleeps. Combined with the harm caused by the preceding Shadowmaster wars, the Kiaulune wars smashed the city even further and reduced its population dramatically. ''Soldiers Live'' In Soldiers Live, the newly-reconstituted Black Company passed through Kiaulune after they descended through the Shadowgate. Croaker mentioned Kiaulune had become a region of bustling reconstruction. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Cities of the Shadowlands